Amor vinotinto
by Papas338
Summary: Yui finalmente cumplió 18 años y esta en tercero de preparatoria, ella vive con Kyoko desde hace seis meses, Yui mantiene a Kyoko pero ese día discuten del futuro de Kyoko y la vida de ellas juntas.
1. Inicio de una vida adulta

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUI

Finalmente había cumplido 18 años y al fin Kyoko dejaría de molestarme por ser ligeramente menor que ella, nuevamente todas vinieron a celebrar en mi departamento y pude apreciar como todos los años, Akari y Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako seguían juntas tras estar las cuatro sin nosotras en el tercer año de secundaria, ahora yo estoy en tercero de secundaria, aunque a pesar de esto Ayano, Chitose, Kyoko y yo sigamos solteras ya que también estuvimos sin ellas el primer año de la preparatoria.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad incluso las dos parejas actuaban como si no lo fueran para no hacer sentir incomodo el ambiente, cuando llego la hora de los regalos recibí uno de cada una, Himawwari me regalo una bufanda, Sakurako dulces, Chitose un collar, Ayano un reloj, Chinatsu me regalo una camiseta que por suerte entro a la perfección y Akari me regalo una foto de niñas, los regalos sentimentales son muy de ella finalmente Kyoko, Kyoko aún no me había dado nada, esto me extraño porque ella siempre era la primera en darme el regalo y se entusiasmaba en exceso para que lo abriera en el mismo lugar, no entendía que pasó, ¿La fecha le tomó por sorpresa? La fiesta siguió y Kyoko nunca me dio su regalo.

-Te espera una gran vida adulta.

-Esfuérzate Yui-chan.

Finalmente se marchaban Chinatsu y Akari en la mañana siguiente me gustaría decir que quede sola para descansar pero no fue así, todavía quedaba una tonta y perezosa otaku rubia dormida en mi sala.

Verla dormir me daba cierta tranquilidad, Kyoko y yo hemos estado juntos desde niñas, incluso antes de conocer a Akari, me dolía que no me hubiese dado regalo, ella es muy detallista y por alguna razón yo soy la única que recibe regalos de ella que no tienen que ver con Mirakurun

-Ohaiyo Yui-nyan

-EH!...Kyoko me asustaste.

Habían pasado dos horas, me termine quedando dormida observando a Kyoko, últimamente me pasaba mucho, más porque Kyoko casi cumplía 6 meses viviendo conmigo tras negarse a renunciar a su vida en Japón y mudarse a París con sus padres.

Cuando voltee a verla estaba ella casi que estrellando su caja con decisiones en mi cara.

-¡Saca uno!

-No.

-Moo Yui-nyan – Me termine acostumbrando a que se ponga a llamarme así.

-*Suspiro*Esta bien lo haré

Al desdoblar el papel decía "Kyoko debe dar su regalo a Yui.


	2. Kyoko debe dar su regalo a Yui

-EH?

Fue lo único que pensé, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía hasta que decidí quitarle la caja a Kyoko, esta decía "¿Qué hacer ahora que estamos solas?", ¿Qué rayos?, decidí sacar una pero Kyoko me detuvo bruscamente cuando le fui a devolver el golpe ya había desaparecido, termino resultando en mi cuarto, encima de mi cama solo que tenía una nota pegada que decía "Sácalo Yui-nyan", de verdad le tiene manía a llamarme así, yo simplemente accedí, era mi regalo, se trataba de un álbum, habían fotos de desde que éramos niñas, incluso aparecía Chinatsu...espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que fue Chinatsu-chan quien me molesto esa vez – ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Seguí avanzando, ¡tenía fotos de todo! Varios Halloween y navidades, incluso varias de los campamentos que habíamos hecho, también estaba nuestra graduación, recuerdo que ese día Ayano estaba muy rara y nunca supe porque, tras sentarme note como Kyoko me abrazo el cuello y yo me sonrojaba rápidamente.

-Alguna vez supiste ¿por qué Ayano estaba así en nuestro grado?

-No, ¿Tu sí?

-Ese día ella se me declaro pero yo la rechace.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y como tratas algo así con tan poco tacto-

-Sería cruel con ella debido a que a mí me gusta alguien más.

Eso era algo que yo no sabía, ¿Kyoko enamorada? ¿O sea que si todo sale bien volveré a vivir sola?

-¿Quién? – pregunté.

-¡Termina de ver Yui!

Termine llegando a una página que decía "Club de entretenimiento"

Eran todos los momentos que pasamos las cuatro y al final todo se centraba en nosotras dos.

El fragmento del final sentí mucha nostalgia, prácticamente era un resumen de mi vida, siempre había estado con Kyoko, desde que decidí proteger a esa llorona que era de pequeña, casi que llegue a creer que se quedaría así por siempre, fue inevitable sentir un sonrojo por tanta nostalgia y tantos momentos a su lado.

-Oye, Yui, ¿tienes fiebre?

- _¿Se notaba tanto?_ – No, Kyoko tu regalo es hermoso, me trajo mucha nostalgia – decidí mandarle una sonrisa.

-¡OH! ¡Sonreíste!

-No te acostumbres a eso.

Tras esto Kyoko quito la nota de la caja y me la puso para que sacará otro más a lo que accedí con indiferencia, la nota decía "Yui le responderá a Kyoko"


	3. Yui le responderá a Kyoko

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?

-Solo quiero saber algunas cosas.

Sin darme cuenta esas algunas cosas ya habían consumido una hora de nuestro tiempo, ninguna pregunta era realmente importante.

-Kyoko sigo sin entender de a que rayos te estabas refiriendo, todo lo que has preguntado es insignificante o ya lo sabias.

-Yui, ¿por qué ocultas tus sentimientos? – me miro con tal mirada que solo sentí escalofríos.

Me tomo por sorpresa no sabía que decirle, solo estaba ahí callada casi siendo asesinada por su mirada.

-No lo sé – dije finalmente.

-No digas que no lo sabes, cuando éramos niñas no eras así.

-De que hablas – dije tratando de lucir molesta.

-Me refiero a que antes eras más libre en eso, pero ahora eres más reservada casi como un hom-AU, ESO DUELE.

-No digas tonterías, saben que eso no es cierto.

-Lo es, además cuando te sonrojas solo te ocultas como si buscaras ocultarlo.

-*Suspiro* supongo que no dejaras de molestar con ello, fue tu culpa, punto.

-Ehh, moo~ Yui-nyan no seas tan cruel.

-No soy cruel, solo pensé que así luciría más fuerte, después de todo yo tengo que protegerte, siempre has sido una llorona.

-Moo~ eso es incluso más cruel

-Tú lo querías saber, ahora lo sabes.

-O sea que siempre buscar estar cerca de mí – puso esa sonrisa pícara que usaba para molestarme.

-Cállate, solo digo que no quiero que salgas herida por tus tonterías o tus descuidos.

Se acercó muy rápido, casi como si yo fuera ron con pasas, luego de esto me abrazo poniendo nuestras caras muy cerca, acaso se estaba aprovechando de las cosas, cuando la voltee a mirar ya me sonreía con su sonrisa con su sonrisa burlona, definitivamente se está aprovechando.

-Tranquila Yui-nyan, no me iré de tu lado nunca.

-Tampoco me refería a eso.

-Moo~ y si no es contigo como se supone que viva.

Con eso sí que tenía razón.

-No podrás estar conmigo si una de nosotras se casa, por eso es que deberías acostumbrarte a no depender de mí.

Tras esto se alejó y se sentó en el piso con la mano en la quijada, definitivamente se puso a ingeniar algo, casi era hora del almuerzo así que comencé a prepararlo mientras Kyoko solo se quedó ahí pensando, seguramente buscaba una excusa para no responsabilizarse.

-¡Si!

-Oh, volviste.

-Jm jm jm – rio presumidamente Kyoko – yo la súper sexy comando Toshino Kyoko tengo la solución, solución que puede ser una locura.

-¿Una locura? Rayos ¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

-La solución para ser responsable al casarme.

-¿En serio, cuál es?

-¡Casarme contigo!


	4. Una locura

-¡Casarme contigo! – Exclamó Kyoko con demasiada emoción

Que rayos, ¿Escuché bien?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Pues durante este corto tiempo pensé.

-No fue corto.

-¡No interrumpas Yui!, como decía mientras pensaba en una solución pensé, si tú siempre me cuidas y te preocupas por mí entonces la mejor persona para cuidarme de adulta eres tú.

-¿Se supone que debo de estar de acuerdo?

-Moo~ Yui-nyan yo sé que quieres, además sé que nadie te gusta.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Casi pude ver su alma salir del cuerpo, espera, ¿Acasó en verdad yo le gusto? ¿No estaba molestando?

Si hubiese sido directa quizá yo lo habría notado, aunque es Kyoko, quizá es torpe hasta para eso, rayos ya me han pedido muchas citas y siempre rechazó, incluso a Chinatsu la cual fue especialmente difícil, sin embargo, esta vez no era igual, no era una declaración pero tenía un ligero aire a que lo era.

Estuve un poco pensándolo, en verdad sería raro dejar de vivir con esta idiota, me acostumbre muy rápido a su compañía y siempre hemos estado juntas.

-¿De verdad no quieres estar siempre conmigo? – preguntó Kyoko rompiendo el silencio por fin.

-Que nos casemos con otras personas no hace que nos separemos para siempre tonta.

-Lo se, pero aún así sería menos tiempo a tu lado.

-Tanto te disgusta depender de ti.

-No exactamente.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno ire por ron con pasas, ya vuelvo.

-Espe-

Ni alcance a terminar cuando ya se había ido, ¿No exactamente?, ¿será posible que yo en serio le guste?

Que problema, sin embarbo puede ser interesante, creo que vere hasta donde llega todo esto.

*Ding*

-¡¿Por qué no suena el dong?!, rayos, ¿hasta cuándo harás sonar medio timbre?

-¡Volvi!

-Si, si, pasa de una vez.

-Y bien Yui-nyan, ¿qué decidiste?

-Pensé que lo olvidarías con el ron con pasas.

-¿Ah? Pero si yo nunca olvido nada.

Me quede mirándola con indiferencia.

-Bueno, olvido algunas cosas.

Seguí mirándola.

-Bueno, varias cosas.

Seguí mirándola.

-¡Esta bien soy olvidadiza!

-Mucho mejor.

-Moo~ No me has respondido Yui-nyan.

-Creo que te seguire el juego a ver hasta donde llegas con esto.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Kyoko corrió, dio volteretas, salto, me abrazo y al final me beso.


	5. ¿Salir con Kyoko?

Había pasado una semana desde que accedía a casarme con Kyoko, desde ese día ella está mucho más cariñosa y ligeramente más atenta con lo que le digo, además no ha vuelto a intentar besarme, por mi parte después de esa tarde me demoré en darme cuenta de que ella en verdad estaba enamorada de mí, me preguntó si todo esto está bien.

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto cuando me lo dijo pero ahora he tratado de pensarlo mientras estoy con ella en el club, es increíble que se saliera con la suya y se quedará con el antiguo salón del club de teatro, quizá tuvo mucha suerte de que Ayano nos ayudará, incluso nos ayudó cuando Kyoko ya la había rechazado.

-Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan llegamos – anuncio Akari alegre al entrar con Chinatsu.

-Oh, hoy llegan más temprano que de costumbre – les dije con un noto que denotaba sorpresa.

-Akari dijo que deseaba verlas, dijo que en esta última semana estaban más únicas que de costumbre. – Me respondió Chinatsu.

Podía jurar que Kyoko me dijo que les contaría.

-Nee, Yui, creo que olvide decirles – se trataba de Kyoko susurrándome.

-¡Tonta! – le grite acompañado de un golpe.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

-No tienes remedio.

Kyoko solo me lanzó su sonrisa burlona como respuesta.

-Mmm, no sabría cómo empezar – les dije a mis kouhais.

-¡Empieza por el comienzo! – Gritó Kyoko.

Tras darle su merecido golpe y sentarme encima de ella les comencé a explicar toda la situación.

No tarde mucho y al terminar me sentí acosada por sus miradas, la de Akari desprendía brillo, la de Chinatsu solo veía con incertidumbre a Kyoko.

-O sea que Kyoko-senpai siempre ha estado enamorada de Yui-senpai todo este tiempo.

-¡SI! – Dijo Kyoko con tono orgulloso.

-¿Y ya tuvieron una cita como pareja? – Nos preguntó Akari.

-Salimos de compras todo el tiempo.

En todo el salón retumbo el sonido de cómo se golpearon en la cara, me sentí algo inexperta y tonta con esa reacción.

-Esto, Yui-chan eso no cuenta – reclamó Akari

-Kyoko-senpai, ¿no has salido con Yui- senpai en una cita romántica?

-Oh, ¿eso importa? – respondió despreocupada Kyoko.

Tras esa respuesta Chinatsu intento golpear a Kyoko aunque Akari hacía un buen trabajo deteniéndola.

-Tranquila Chinatsu-chan, así estamos bien – Le dije tratando de calmarla

-Moo~ Yui-chan tampoco es romántica con su pareja – reclamó Akari.

Espera, pareja, ¿eso significa que también debemos tomarnos de las manos?, casi sentí el rojo posarse en mis mejillas, eso suena vergonzoso.

-¡YUI! – Me gritó Kyoko.

-¿Qué pasa? – me despertó del pequeño trance en el que entre.

-Te pregunte que si querías ir al cine conmigo el domingo, prometo que no veremos Mirakurun.

-Uhm está bien.

-Eso está mucho mejor Yui-chan – añadió Akari


	6. La cita

Llegado el domingo Kyoko efectivamente llego con las boletas para el cine que no eran para ver Mirakurun tal como lo había prometido, sinceramente no creí que fuera a cumplir su promesa especialmente porque hoy se estrenaba la última OVA de la brujita, ella decidió de entre todas las opciones ver una película romántica, otra cosa que tampoco vi venir, todo esto me tomo con tal sorpresa que revise su frente en caso de que se hubiera enfermado, ella se enojó por eso, después de un rato me disculpo así que procedí a arreglarme, para ese día me puse un short marrón, una camiseta verde encima de una negra y una chaqueta de jean.

-¿Ya estas lista Kyoko? – pregunte impaciente

-¡Lo logré!

Cuando voltee a mirarla note a que se refería, tras muchos años Kyoko cambio su estilo en el cabello y no puso su moño encima sino casi al final de su cabello, debí admitir que se veía muy bien, ella vestía una minifalda del color de mi short, un saco verde algo descubierto que dejaba ver la tira del esqueleto que traía debajo, era un cambio muy refrescante en ella, empiezo a ver que ella se estaba esforzando mucho para llevar todo con buen ritmo hasta el día de la boda que aún no estaba fijado, decidí actuar como una esposa ese día tomándola de la mano o pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro.

-¡Muy bien, hoy yo conduzco! – anuncio eufóricamente Kyoko

-Sabes, eso en verdad sobra ya que aún no he sacado mi pase de conducción – le respondí con mucha seriedad

-Toda la información es necesaria siempre.

-No siempre

-Como sea, ¿Nos vamos? – De verdad se notaba emocionada.

-Si, si, solo mantén la calma.

Durante el camino por primera vez en mucho tiempo únicamente escuchamos mis canciones favoritas y algunas grabaciones que ella tenía de nosotras en un karaoke, eran aunque algo vergonzosos lindos recuerdos, el tiempo se me paso volando en el auto, tanto así que antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial donde estaba el cinema.

Durante el camino al cinema pude notar Kyoko entre melosa e infantil, supuse que todo lo que quería era verme sonreír pero como no quise quedarme con la duda le pregunte directamente.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas actuando así frente a todos?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no es obvio? Solo quiero que sonrías, me encanta tu sonrisa.

Sentí como me puse roja inmediatamente.

-O-Oye Kyoko no digas esas cosas.

-Oh vamos Yui no seas tan vergonzosa – me lo dijo mientras me abrazaba la cintura y me miraba muy de cerca.

-¿O-Oye no crees que es vergonzoso si nos ven tan cerca?

-No realmente, es algo normal en los enamorados, ¿o no?

Tenía razón así tras mucho insistir de su parte simplemente deje que hiciera lo que quería, una vez llegamos al cine, vimos la película sin grandes cambios, bueno lo único es que ella se apoyó en mi hombro todo el tiempo, sin embargo estaba muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba en la película, ¿Quizá quería aprender para hacer algo ella?, sin embargo si hubo una escena que me mantuvo pensativa por lo que simplemente fui directa con Kyoko.

-Oye Kyoko, ¿qué le diremos a nuestros padres?

Kyoko se congelo casi cinco minutos, definitivamente no había pensado en eso, de cierta forma siento que los míos no se preocuparan porque sea con Kyoko, pero sus padres son más tradicionales, ellos si nos pondrán problemas.


	7. Problemas parentales

No me podía creer que Kyoko en serio no lo hubiera pensado.

-¿Y si no les decimos nada? – Sugirió Kyoko

-Esa es una terrible idea. – le reclame inmediatamente

De cierta forma siento que arruiné el ambiente, aunque ya nos habíamos alejado del cine y estábamos comiendo helado tranquilamente, simplemente algo se sentía más pesado en el ambiente.

-Bueno, mis padres están en otro país así que ellos no importan, y por tu lado, tus padres son más modernos así que no deberían poner problema.

-Oye, tenemos que decirles a los tuyos.

-¿Por qué?, de todas formas ellos eligieron la vida en otro país.

-Kyoko, no digas esas cosas.

-¡Sabes que es verdad, Yui!

-No, no lo es, ellos solo querían un camino mejor.

-Para mí lo mejor era no irnos de Japón.

-Kyoko, nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿Por qué no te fuiste tú?

-Me negaba a alejarme de todo, las chicas del consejo, nuestro club, en especial de ti, no iba a soportar vivir lejos de ti, menos con este sentimiento que dure tantos años escondiendo.

-¿ _Años?_

-Yo sabía que si me iba y me quedaba sin toda mi vida en Japón no lo iba a soportar.

-Bueno, ya lo decidí, yo seré quien le diga a ellos.

-¿Qué?, no, Yui, no hagas eso.

-No importa que intentes detenerme, no lo vas a lograr.

Bueno, supongo que ahora solo queda pensar en cómo lo haré, quizá exagere mucho pero no soporto verla así, verla sufrir es difícil para mí.

Ya en casa dispuse todo para hacer una video llamada con los padres de Kyoko, debo admitir que me encontraba algo nerviosa.

-¿ _Hola?_

-Buenas tardes señores Toshino.

- _Oh, Yui-san, que alegría verte._

 _-_ A mí también me da gusto verlos.

- _Y dinos, ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu llamada?_

-Necesitaba comentarles algo muy importante.

- _Dinos de que se trata._

-Quiero pedir la mano de Kyoko.

Sus caras lo decía todo, no estaban de acuerdo.

- _¿Esta es una broma de mal gusto Yui-san?_

-No

- _¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?_

-Ella me lo propuso y realmente quiero estar con ella.

Tras escuchar esto ellos colgaron la llamada


	8. Sincerarme

Pasados veinte minutos la laptop expulsó el sonido de una llamada entrante.

-¿Hola?

 _-Hola, Yui-san. Verás, pensamos y queremos ver si eres consciente que no es correcto que dos mujeres estén juntas._

-Yo no lo veo como algo incorrecto.

 _-Quizá tú no, pero nosotros sí, no creemos que sea correcto que estén juntas, Kyoko debería conseguir un buen esposo que cuide de ella._

-Pero siempre he cuidado de ella.

 _-Sí, pero no podrías sostenerlas a ambas._

-Sí podría – empezaba a sentir hervir mi sangre, ¿Cómo es que ellos podían pensar algo así?

 _-Yui-san, debes entender que a nosotros nos importa mucho Kyoko y su bienestar, por eso-_

-No mientan – los interrumpí

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

-¡No mientan! – les grite.

 _-Funami-san sea consciente de con quien está hablando._

-Estoy hablando con dos mentirosos.

 _-Deje de repetir eso, Funami-san._

-NO LO HARÉ, SI USTEDES SE PREOCUPARAN POR ELLA DE VERDAD NO HABRÍAN TOMADO LA DECISIÓN DE TOMAR ESE PUESTO Y DEJARLA ATRÁS – "Yui, deja de gritarles", pensé para mí misma.

 _-ELLA FUE LA QUE SE QUEDÓ._

-PORQUE ESO SIGNIFICABA DEJAR TODA SU VIDA EN JAPÓN, USTEDES CREEN QUE YO NO SE DE LO POCO QUE HAN VIVIDO EN JAPÓN – Detente ya – ELLA SIEMPRE HA ESTADO ACÁ, YO TAMPOCO DEJARÍA QUE DEJARA TODO ATRÁS, SI HUBIESE SIDO NECESARIO LA HABRÍA TRAIDO A LA FUERZA DESDE FRANCIA.

 _-Yui-san._

-CÁLLENSE – Yui, despierta – USTEDES NO LA ENTIENDEN, SOLO YO LA ENTIENDO Y ME ENFRENTARÉ A USTED SI CON ESO CONSIGO SU MANO.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

 _-PORQUE YO LA AMO._

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio, Kyoko llego por atrás y me abrazo, no note que se había despertado.

-No lo hagas Yui – Kyoko casi estaba llorando.

-Déjame hacer esto.

-¿Por qué te dejaría hacer esta locura?

-Porque eres lo más importante para mí.

 _-Yui-san, debo decir que muchos chicos han estado tras Kyoko, todos han sido decepcionantes, pero, nos has demostrado que tú eres más entregada._

-¿Eso significa?

 _-Lo medité y aunque no me hace feliz hacerlo – suspiro – te doy la mano de Kyoko, puedes casarte con ella._

-¿Es en serio, papá? – Kyoko tenía cara de haber visto un ángel.

 _-Muy en serio._

Yo estaba impactada de haber escuchado eso, cuando regrese del trance me despedí cordialmente y me quede paralizada frente a la laptop.

-Yui, ¿sí escuchaste?, no se interpusieron.

Solo pude voltear a Kyoko e intentar reaccionar, fue en vano.

-¿Lloraste?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-¡Lograste que nos dejaran casar!


	9. Boda

Al día siguiente de que los padres de Kyoko nos dejaran casar fui a mi casa a preguntar a mis padres, ellos accedieron sin problemas, solo quedaba fijar la fecha de la boda, la fecha escogida fue el 30 de Agosto.

 ** _30 de Agosto:_**

El día de nuestra boda había llegado.

-Te ves bonita, Yui-senpai – me dijo Chinatsu

-Que bueno que no tuvimos problemas con el vestido, ¿Cierto? – agregó Himawari

-Estoy algo nerviosa – les dije.

-Tranquila, que puede salir mal, Funami-senpai.

-Ustedes se han dado cuenta de cómo es Kyoko, casi seguro que llega tarde.

-No creo, Akari-chan y Sakurako-chan están con ella – me dijo Chinatsu para intentar calmarme.

*Mientras tanto*

-Chicas...

-¡Oh! A Toshino-senpai se le ve muy bien su vestido.

-Era de esperarse de mí, la super sexy comando Toshino Kyoko.

-Chicas ya deberíamos de irnos.

-Me gustaría usarlo.

-Ya llegará tu momento Saku-chan.

-Chicas Yui-chan ya debe estar esperando.

-Oh, Akari, ¿siempre estuviste ahí?

-¡Pero si fui yo quien trajo el vestido!

-Ya, ya, vamos.

-Por cierto, Toshino-senpai, sabes quienes estarían ayudando a Funami-senpai.

-Mmm, creo que eran Chinatsu-chan y Oppai-chan.

-¿En serio?, entonces aún podemos tardar, ¡seguro que la tonta de Himawari habrá arruinado algo!

*Ya en la ceremonia*

-Lo sabía, esta tonta fijo ni vendrá – dije algo irritada

-Tranquila Yui-senpai, no debe de tardar, Akari-chan la traerá – me dijo Chinatsu

-Me pregunto si Kyoko notará su presencia.

-¿Eh?, vamos si yo siempre la noto ella también podrá.

-¿¡SIEMPRE LA NOTAS!?

-Esto, Yui-senpai, ¿estás algo cerca no crees?

-Oh, lo siento es que me sorprende que puedas hacer algo así.

-Al principio fue algo difícil pero no tardé en acostumbrarme.

Ya pasaban 40 minutos de la hora acordada y Kyoko no se aparecía, empecé a creer que de verdad no vendría y mi enojo comenzaba a ser notable, esto hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡GANÉ! – grito victoriosa Kyoko.

-Como era de esperar de Toshino-senpai.

Me comencé a acercar a Kyoko muy molesta.

-Kyoko...

-Oh, esto, Yui, perdona pero es que-

La silencie con un beso.

-Solo apúrate, de igual manera supuse que algo así pasaría.

La ceremonia comenzó y finalmente Kyoko y yo terminamos como un par de esposas.

 _ **FIN**_


	10. Gracias por leer

Bueno hasta aquí llego este fic, espero les haya gustado y pues gracias a Ramuko-san por ayudarme a corregirlo, anuncio que pronto habrá una parte 2 para este fic, no siendo más hasta la próxima


End file.
